Lost Without You
by SmolSpaceSiren
Summary: Sero is found dead and now Mina is left alone to grieve. A one shot based off of a prompt my friend reblogged on tumblr. "My Muse Is Found Dead It is a violent, bloody, gruesome crime committed by a serial killer that hasn't yet been caught. How does you muse react" - Said Prompt


Mina couln't help her hurt as she made her way back to the dorms. New dress, new perfume. She got her hair to cooperate after hours of fiddling with it and even did her make up. She waited an hour and a half and there was no sign of Sero anywhere. Maybe her forgot? No he seemed excited. So then why didn't he show? She gav out a soft sigh as she stopped outside the dorms. Her eyes glanced towards the boys dorms a moment, looking up at the windows she noticed faint light coming from Sero's window. Without thinking her feet started to carry her towards the boys dorms. She needed answers and they couldn't wait.

It was a slow trudge up the stairs, her heels clacking with each step she took. She turned down the hall and felt a shiver run down her spine. Something felt wrong but she didn't know why. As she got closer to Sero's room she noticed his door was slightly ajar and could smell the faint scent of iron in the air. Her heart jumped into her throat as she slowly pushed open the door. "Sero? Are you in here?" She asked. The room felt cold as she took a couple of steps before slipping and falling to the floor with a soft grunt. "What the hell?" She whispered before looking down to find herself covered in blood. Her eyes went wide before following the trail and finally spotting Sero slumped onto the floor in front of her. She gasped before clasping her hands over her mouth. Tears started down her cheeks as she slowly pulled one hand away and slowly reached it out to him, giving a soft shake. "Sero please. This isn't funny! Please! I don't like this!" She choked out between sobs. After getting no response she let out an agonizing scream.

The rest of the night felt like a blur to Mina. Denki had been the one to hear her shriek first and rushed into the room. He stopped for a moment and called 911 before draping a blanket over her. "Mina com on. You don't need to see this." Mina shook her head as sobs shook her body. "He was supposed to meet me. We had plans...I..." She stopped, choking on her words as she reached out and ran her fingers through Sero's hair. "I didn't even get to tell him how much he meant to me. I have had this crush for so long, that he knows but...I felt more. I think I actually..." Denki stopped her after a moment, wrapping his arms around her and helping her up. "Trust me Mina. He knew." He gave her a soft smile before leading her out of the room.

After a few minutes the police and an ambulance arrived. They got Mina's statement and took the body away. It was a blur to her, wrapped in a blanket and sitting outside staring at the sidewalk. She looked up when she heard footsteps ad looked up to see Denki returning from giving his statement. She looke curiously at the bo in his hand, watching as he held it out to her. "The police found this on his desk. It has your name on it and they figured it should get to you." Mina took the box from his hands gently, flipping open to the note and reading it. 'I know your bithday isn't for another week but I wanted to give you this early. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Pinky. ~Sero~3'. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she opened it and found a simple gold bracelet with two charms. The first one was a gold heart that had their initals in it. The other was a small tape dispenser. A small chuckle graced her lips as sh reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Tonight was supposed to be our first date you know." She said softly as she stared at the beautiful gift in front of her.

The week passed by slowly. Mina felt nothing but numbness as she went through her daily routine. Her pep was gone. She was just going through the motions. She had even finally met Sero's family and helped with the funeral and greiving where she could, even offering to sing her feelings at his funeral as well as saying a few words. Her smiles were few and far between and she had focused more on studing and practicing the piano than anything.

Finally the day of the funeral arrived. Mina sat off to the side with Sero's mother as people gave their condolences. After a while Denki came, checking up on Mina along with the rest of the class. She gave a soft smile as her tears started. "I'll be alright guys I promise." She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, the small charms on her bracelet swaying with each movement of her hand. She hadn't taken the bracelet off since she had showered that night. It was far too precious to her.

Once Mina was done giving her hugs to her classmates the service started. Mina took her seat, being invited to sit with Sero's mom, holding her hand for comfort. SHe felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to Denki, giving him a soft smile before looking foreward. It went by slowly. Prayers were said and stories were shared, some of them sweet and other's causing roars of laughter from the crowd. Finally Mina got to her feet, ready to say her peice. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sero was a great friend to many of us at U.A. To me he was a lot more than that. He was my best friend. My confidont. Someon who could always put a smile on my face on my worst days. He had such a big heart and it showed. He always had our backs. He had such a great personality. I had a crush on him from the moment I met him. " She paused, letting a small giggl escape her lips as a few chuckles came from the crowd. "On the night we lost him, I was waiting for him at a resturant. We were finally going on our first date. Honestly words can not express how I feel about Sero or how great he is so I am going to be trying something different." She took another deep breath before moving over to the piano and taking a seat. Sh wiggled her fingers a moment before placing them on the keys and starting to play. After a few bars she started to sing along with the melody.

'It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me  
This feelings like no other  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you so lonely before i finally found

What i've been looking for'

Her voice was soft and sweet as she played the slow melody. She knew it was going to be hard and she had to keep her voice from cracking as tears started to pour from her eyes. Still she continued to sing.

'So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Don't have to say a word

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

What I've ben looking for'

She let out a soft sniffle as she finished out the song. When she finished she took a moment to compose herself before moving to the casket. She gave a soft smile before placing a hand on Sero's. "I can't begin to tell you how much you are missed Sero. You were taken from us too soon. I love you. I can only hope that you are happy." She gave another smile before sitting back down, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

It had been a month since the funeral as Mina walked back to her dorm from classes. Sero's killer was still at large and Mina was still in mourning. She had changed a lot, her bright smile slowly coming back but still not as bright as it use to be. Something in her heart had been missing.

She entered her dorm room and tried to turn on the lights, finding them failing her. She muttered a soft curse as she threw down her bag and fumbled around to find her desk. She finally found it but froze as she heard a voice behind her. "About time you got him girly. I have been studying you for a month now." Her body froze as a shiver went down her spine. "You're the one who stole him from me." She whispered softly. She could sense the sneer without having to turn around. "Such a shame. You should know the last word on his lips was you name. 'don't hurt Mina.' I believe he said. I didn't make any promises." She took a deep breath and started to turn. As soon as she did she felt the knife go through her chest. "You will be caught." She spat out before falling to the floor. She moved her hand, staring at the charms on her wrist as the killer continued his work. Tears stun her eyes as pain flashed through her body. Finally she hear footsteps as he left her to bleed out in her room. "I'm so sorry Sero. I'll see you soon." She whispered, bleeding out as she stared strait foreward, to her wrist, to the charms that adorned it slowly getting covered in blood.


End file.
